100 Characters: 1000 Facts
by Mallory Sings
Summary: Ten facts about one hundred different characters from different eras.


_Hey. I've decided to write a story about 100 different Harry Potter characters and 10 facts about each of them. I will write facts about characters from all different generations (from the Founders to the Next Generation) although I haven't picked out all 100 characters so if you would like to suggest some, I'd be grateful._

_Not all the facts are canon. Actually, hardly any of them are. Bear with me on that._

_I won't be doing the facts in chronological order. They'll be all over the shop. It could go Marauder Era, Next Gen, Founder, Present, Present, Next Gen, Marauder, Marauder, Founder, etc. Bear with me on that as well._

_Hopefully you like this one as I'm not too sure about it._

* * *

1. He had never been interested in Quidditch before his First Year at Hogwarts despite what everyone seemed to think. He only joined because of his minor crush on Charlie Weasley. It was only after Charlie graduated that Oliver realized how in love with the game he was.

2. After the Second War, Oliver fell in love and married a witch called Elise Schmidt. What he loved most about her was that she understood that Quidditch came first, even though it was the reason they divorced many years later.

3. His father always thought that Oliver would be in Slytherin. He had shown so much ambition as a child that Reginald Wood was sure his soon would don the green and silver robes. When his son sent him a letter saying he had been sorted in Gryffindor, his father burst into tears. Although Oliver did show so many traits that fit what the Slytherin House represented, he knew what being in Slytherin could do to a person and he never wanted that of his only son. When his father finally told him that he thought he'd be in Slytherin, Oliver choked on his Pumpkin Juice.

4. Oliver hated Transfiguration. It wasn't because he wasn't necessarily good at the subject (he excelled at it actually) but he couldn't stomach the sharp looks Professor McGonagall gave him in the class after matches that Gryffindor had lost.

5. He was a proud Scot. He didn't wear kilts and eat haggis, like the Muggle stereotype suggested, but he was still proud to be Scottish.

6. He regrets ever messing around with Marcus Flint. At first it had been subtle flirting to coax any tactics and plays out of the Slytherin Captain's mouth, then it turned into sneaky kisses in the corridor, then it turned into rough sex in empty classrooms and broom closets. Oliver never expected what was supposed to be a ploy to figure out what Slytherin were planning with their future games to turn into a romance. Flint told him that he also was trying to get information out of Oliver when the Keeper finally told him his real intentions behind the flirting and kissing, but he always knew that Flint had been lying and he had always regretted breaking the Chaser's heart.

7. He fought alongside Charlie in the Battle of Hogwarts. As a Dementor was coming to attack the pair, Oliver summoned a Patronus for the first time for it to take the form of a dragon. Charlie later on questioned him why his Patronus was a dragon. Oliver told him he wasn't sure why, but he secretly knew the real reason.

8. Colin Creevey's death had traumatized him. He had been there the moment the poor boy was killed. When Neville Longbottom helped carry the avid photographer's body back inside the castle, he asked Oliver who killed Colin and how but he didn't tell Neville. He didn't tell anyone and he intended to keep it that way until his death.

9. Professor Lupin was his favorite professor. It hadn't been because of how brilliant he was at teaching or that he made lessons interesting yet easy but it was because Lupin told him to "Stupefy anyone that tries to tell you it's wrong" when he accidentally walked in on him and Flint in a broom closet.

10. He named his broomstick. The whole team knew he had a name for it but never found out, mostly because Oliver knew the twins would tease him if they found out he had called it Barbra.

* * *

_If you want to suggest a character, please do. And review if you want.  
Thank you for reading._


End file.
